For what Purpose is a Lie this Color?
by g0ldf1sh101
Summary: Ages after the 1,000 year Blood War, Soul Society gave the order. To create Arrancars using the recovered Hogyoku. 'Their orders: Serve the Soul Reapers' Thirteen are made. Thirteen will grow close. Thirteen will feel there is more. But only one will lead them the right way... Even if she murdered thousands. [DROPPED]
1. Prologue

** This is a cool idea I've half come up with/half seen before. So I decided to do it! But I need you're help. I only want to have to make one character. There needs to be thirteen characters. So, basically, all **_**you guys need to do**_** is come up with twelve characters! Every person can put up two characters max (unless I specify otherwise) by filling out the form below. Also, please don't angry if I don't use you're character! I only plan on using ones that fill out the form efficiently, getting to the point, but still being intriguing. Also, espada ranks will probably be given later on in the story by my character. Below is also a preview to the story I will be writing:  
**

* * *

Slowly my being began to recede from the darkness that surrounded me. I was laying on the ground and I slowly lifted myself up to standing, unashamed of my lack of clothes. Grey mist swirled in the black room of unknown size, only catching my attention for a slight pause. A shiver passed through me, which caused me to realize I had a body. I took the time to explore myself. I was pale, and had vibrant white hair flowing down almost to the ground. My hair was truly nice. It had pink little curls coming out of it here and there, the curls growing in size and number near the bottom of my hair.

My most interesting feature was the fact that I had a tail. It didn't have any feathers, or scales. It was just...a tail. A large white one that started higher than my butt, but lower than my back. Perfectly placed for comfort. It swirled and moved around on its own, never just laying on the ground. But if it did, a good eight inches would connect with the floor. On the tip of it, I noticed a dark red dot leading down about five inches in a strait line. At the end of the line was a same colored dark red triangle. When I gently put my hand on it, it was cool to the touch, like metal. Unlike the rest of the tail, which was warm like my skin._  
_

I took a wobbly step forward. My toes softly connected with something on the ground and I gently placed my foot on the ground while I bent down to pick up the silver object. There seemed to be a metal of sorts that had some sort of power in it, I realized as I stood up.

I looked into the metals depths to see a girl, no older than five, staring right back at me with the exact intensity. Slowly I began to touch my face, and eventually I came to the realization that I was looking back at myself somehow. On my right, I had a shockingly green eye that startled even me a little at first. On my left, I have a very intense dark blue eye. Mismatched, stitched together... But none the less one. "Almost like me..." noises sounded from my throat, startling me at first before I started to make little humings. Soon I realized that this was probably how I communicated.

Slowly my gaze fell to the ground, studying it as the mist seemed to slowly fade away. In front of me there were material objects. _Clothes..._ the word came to my mind without my asking. Before me lay a green dress that, when put on, reached down a little farther than my knees. There were blue shoes and white socks that bunched around my ankles, but somehow fit me.

When I was done squirming into these odd material objects, a door in front of me opened. It seemed to have been made to look like the wall itself identically, so I didn't notice. In stepped an odd man. He seemed to be wearing a very strange mask and a white cape, along with a black uniform (which is what I gathered looking at the six people who flanked him protectively).

I saw a girl by his side that had bangs covering her dark eyes almost, with two longer pieces in front of her shoulders. I noticed a braid behind her, slightly showing. When I looked over the group again, I saw that they all had there hands on swords that were on them. I took a cautious step forward and they all immediately tensed, two even drawing there swords. I saw deep, deep fear in there eyes.

"Calm down, everyone! Seriously, you fools! Nemu, get these idiots out of here!" suddenly the man with the odd mask spun around and turned on his own comrades, I'm presuming. Quickly the girl nodded and immediately seemingly disappeared into thin air with the other people.

It was just me and that man left. "Welcome, Arrancar. I am you're Captain Kurotsuchi. I made you, so you will serve me, is that understood?" he asked me. I paused, not knowing what to do. _Is this right? Is this wrong?_ So, not knowing any better, I nodded my head slowly.

"Good. I am glad that you know you're place. Now come with me child, as you have lots of tests to pass." he instructed. I walked up to him and he looked me over, obviously judging me. He turned around and started walking at a fast pace, to which I had a hard time keeping up with. _Where...am I? What could possibly...be going on? Who...am I?_

* * *

**Name:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Origin:**

**Memories:**

**Power:**

**Background:**

**Extra(s):**

**1.**

**2.**

**3. (and ect.)**

* * *

**Author's Note: Please don't be offended by how bad this story might be! It will be a lot better, I promise you! Try and fill out the form fast, and remember, two per person! hurry and and do it quick by leaving it completed as a review! Try and fill it fast! As of now, there's only twelve spots to fill!**


	2. All Character InfoxXxSPOILERS

**This isn't a chapter, sorry for the disappointment! This is more of an explanation/info chapter.**

**This is most likely going to keep getting updated, by the way. SPOILER ALERT if you don't want to know about every single detail about every OC I'm going to wright about, do not proceed past the 'Nope, I lied' paragraph.**

**Also, the origin spot in the form is basically is you want you're person from a specific are like America or something. Hueco Mundo for some odd reason maybe. Whatevs, if you can pull an interesting thing with a weird location, then I'll probably really like writing about it. :D**

**Also, I'm just assigning all of your characters squads right now. That'll make it easier when they pop up later on...outta Mayuri's...'lab'...per say. I'm just basing you're characters personalities and making interesting and/or good/funny combinations possibly for future story times. These squads might not stay, but please don't message me pleading for a certain squad without a paragraph of evidence! I mean, I just don't like whinners. Which I hope none of you are! :D**

**Oh, maybe this is the last thing! All of you're guys' characters won't appear all at once...ish. Give the main one some time before I decide to bear you're character children! Seriously, you all work ladies too much! . Hehe.**

**Okay this might be the last thing up here. If you're about to send you're character to me somehow, please make sure to say how they look in a section labled as Looks:!**

**Nope, I lied. :P Updating schedule. I am not going to have one. If it's been more than three days since the last update, sending me a message over on YouTube. My ussername is Cumuleonimbus. Just pop over and be like 'Bear ma children u halfbred Ginger!' or sumthing :)**

**Below is a list of characters that are currently accepted into my story:**

* * *

_**Name:**_Kaito Maruya (Maruya Kaito in Japanese)

**Squad Assignment: 1**

**Looks: **He has short light brown hair and dark brown, almost black eyes. The animal he looks like is a canine. He has pointed ears and sharp teeth. His Hollow hole is in his chest to the right, where the heart would be. His mask is bones from a finger that act like an ear ring on his left ear.

**Personality: **He is usually serious, and if you look closely enough, sad. He doesn't really interact with others and you have to work hard to get him to open up.

**Origin: **Unknown

**Memories: **He doesn't remember much except for an image from his death of hands covered in blood and gripping a knife.

**Power: **Aside from normal Vasto Lorde strength, he has retractable claws that he uses as his main weapon. When threatened, he can produce a snarl that gives his enemies an irrational fear and can sometimes even paralyze them with fear for a few seconds.

**Background: **As a human, he died at 14 by suicide. He stabbed himself with a knife after some bullies harrassed him at school and when he came home, his dad was drunk and told him he was useless, so Kaito grabbed a knife from the kitchen and locked himself in his room. He had cut himself before, but that night he felt especially low and decided to end his life.

**Extra(s):**

**1. **He wears a long black coat over a red dress shirt and black slacks with black shoes.

**2. **As time goes on, he starts seeing more images from the night he died.

* * *

**Name:** Kazuki Emiko

**Squad Assignment: 2  
**

**Looks:** she has a waist length dark brown hair that always tied in a high ponytail, dark purple eyes, and ghostly pale skin, her hollow hole is in her bicep, the remaining bone fragment of her mask is on the right side of her jaw.  
**Personality:** she is the sarcastic type, a bit of genius, and really wise.  
**Origin:** unknown.  
**Memories:** a flash of a man beating her ruthlessly with a stick, a horrified scream, and blood everywhere.  
**Power:** she had a zanpakuto in the form of a scalpel, she could cut anything with that, she only need to make a slice motion and even in a distant, it will give her enemy a massive damage. She also could do a little healing, and she has the ability too see a glimpse of future (which sometime she mistaken it as a glimpse of her past.)  
**Background:** As a human, she had a lovely mother who like to tell her a wise thing, but her childhood isn't a lovely one, her father make sure of that, in fact, her life is nothing but a living hell, she died when she was 12 years old, her father beat her until she die to let out his frustration.  
**Extra:**  
**1.** She always speak in a soft and calm voice all the time, never once raise her voice.  
**2.** She is really recent of being touched by other people.  
**3.** She wears a long sleeve white shirt with black vest and short tight white pants.

* * *

**Name:** Daniel (Dan, Danny)  
**Squad Assignment: 3**  
**Looks:** He's 6ft tall, with messy purple hair, and ice blue eyes. His hollow hole is right over his heart. His mask is a snakes jaw on his jaw line and snake fangs (.5 inch long) were his canine teeth are. In reserrecion he turns into a basically snake. He keeps his arms and his face turn into a vipers. He is covered in a dark green (outer body- goes from white starting at his belly and dark green at his back) scale plating. His teeth grow anther 2 inches  
**Personality:** Daniel is quiet, calm, and calculating. Very slow to anger. When you get close to him he is very warm, and caring. He has trust issues because of what he remembers when he was alive. He doesn't like to kill, but if pushed too far he won't hesitate to strike his foe down. He tries to put other peoples needs before his own.  
**Origin:** Queensland  
**Memories:** Daniel remembers how his parents left him, promising that they will come back, and not coming back. He also remembers dying by a snake, coming back as a hollow and killing his parents. That's all he remembers  
**Power:** He resembles a snake. Striking with fast sonido and with deadly accuracy. His main weapons are his sharp poison enhanced teeth and sharp claws. He doesn't like to use his zanpakuto until he absolutely needs it. His reserrecion release phrase is: Poison, Serpent King. His powers in reserrecion are: heat vision, he can spit out his venom, shed his skin to creat extra armor/use as a distraction, and can expel his poison as a gas an surround the area around him. The venom as a liquid attacks the lungs and brain. Completely destroying them in at least 2 hours.  
The gas poison is less potent and if exposed to for 20 seconds it slowly starts to eat away at the skin. And when inhaled it attacks the lungs, melting them away, destroying them in 4 hours.  
**Background:** Danny was 16 when he died. His parents hated him cause he was a mistake. When he died felt anger in his abandonment, turned into a hollow, and killed his parents. After that he vowed to control his anger better.  
**Extra(s):**  
**1.** Wears dark blue jeans and a dark pink dress shirt with a black silk vest.  
**2.** Hates birds.

* * *

**Name:** Kara Marama

**Squad Assignment: 4**  
**Looks:** Oval face with a narrow chin. Slightly tanned with almond shaped eyes. Her irises appear to be Black but when looked close enough they're actually a Midnight Blue with Silver pupils. Long dark brown hair with naturally silver tips that she always wears in a hair-tie (kind of like Yoiruchi) but sometimes wear her hair loose.  
**Personality:** She's unusually quiet to the point those who are around her, are quite intimidated by her prescense. She doesn't mind voicing her own opinions if she think it's worth it nor does she like shouting. She doesn't like to fight but will defend her comrades more than herself. And though she's always quiet, when faced with a difficult opponent she becomes slightly arrogant and very talkative when either commending them or taunting them. When defeated she willingly blacks out to unleash herself, making her unresonable to not only her enemy but to her comrades as well.  
**Origin:** The Sea (drifter)  
**Memories:** She remembers a face and vast amount of water  
**Power:** She prefers hand-to-hand combat but when pushed to a limit (which is very rare) she uses her black twin blades that, unnoticeable to the naked eye, vibrates when unsheath turning them into a bright red color (signifying that the tempature is above scorching hot) and makes cutting through the toughest of metals like butter to a hot knife. With enough strength she can break a zanpakuto. She also wear a black bangle that hangs on her left ankle, when she blacks out it breaks but when she gains her composure it reappears.  
Background: She remembers dying at a young age (20-23) and the traumatic parts of her past. Which resulted in a blurred face and her hands reaching for it after the currents of the water dragged her under.  
**Extra(s): **  
**1.** She is quite fond of mythical creatures.  
**2:** She always wear a rubber necklace with a feather drapping down her neck hanging just between her exposed cleavage.  
**3:** Although she would never show it she has an untamable sweet-tooth that craves sour or hard candy.

* * *

**Name:** Rin Mitsuki

**Squad Assignment: 5**  
**Looks:** Rin is 4"11', with medium-length silver hair just past her neck. Her figure is very slim, and she doesn't have very defined curves. Her eyes are bright green, but the left one has a red mark trailing down her cheek, like a red tear trail. Her Hollow mask is a small white hair pin that she uses to keep her hair back, and her Hollow hole is in her chest right where her breasts would be.  
**Personality:** Rin can be a bit spacey sometimes. Most of the time, she only pays attention when bribed with something she likes, such as candy or a fight. When she manages to focus, she can be quite dangerous, as she puts all of her ability into what she does. She also has a notable big sister instinct, looking after anyone who she thinks needs it and doing her best to keep them smiling and happy. She sometimes says strange things out of nowhere without any provocation, such as "When I look at the roofs, I feel like eating sugar cubes," or "Do you know anyone who's really flexible? I want to touch my head with my feet," and most commonly "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy thinking about *insert something odd here*." Because of this, she can be quite fun to be around, as her hyperactivity tends to make things interesting. Just don't eat her sweets or kill something she was trying to kill; she will devote weeks to making you pay.  
**Origin:** Unknown  
**Memories:** She doesn't remember much, but sometimes she has nightmares involving laughter and a sharp pain in her left eye.  
**Power:** Her sonido is pretty high caliber, and she tends to rely on speed and agility in battle. Her teeth are surprisingly sharp, and she attacks with them like a wild animal. If she can't bite, she'll scream loud enough to generate a sonic Cero.  
**Background:** Rin was a murder victim at age 13. She tried to pry the killer off of her little brother Hikaru and got stabbed in the left eye for it. She died instantly, but the pain she never felt haunts her nightmares.  
**Extra(s):**  
**1.** She tends to wear conservative clothing: a blue long sleeved zippered top to cover her body, and short black pants so that she doesn't trip when she's running around.

* * *

**Name:** Jenaro Beltran

**Squad Assignment: 6**  
**Looks:** As a hollow Jenaro resembled a griffin, as an arrancar Jenaro is very tall around the 8 feet and looks around the 18 jears old, he has a pale skin and has yellow eyes his hair is grey and looks like the mane of an lion. his clothes consist of a golden robe and brown fluffy pants. his hollow mask remains is a thin line vertical on his forehead that goes to his brow. his Resurrección form looks like Abirama redder except that he has lion like legs and his mask looks more like the head of a eagle the feathers on his body are brown and his wings are white  
**Personality:** Jenaro is a relaxing person and loves joking around except when his friends are threatened Jenaro dislikes to fight but in battle he is ruthless. he has a soft spot for children becaus of his memories also he treates everyone equally He often says "relax take it easy there is no need to be hasty"  
**Origin:** unknown  
**Memories:** he remebers when he was playing with the children at the daycare and when he looks at his memories he feels very happy  
**Power:** -sword name "grifo" its release command is "spread you wings"- his sword looks like a regular tanto (its a very short sword used for defense like Iba's sword before his release) before his release he mainly defends himself and tries to impale his opponent with his sharp nails and destroy them with cero's- when he usese his Resurrección he preferse close combat intending to shred his opponent into littel pieces, point black cero them  
**Background:** even when he was alive Jenaro was a happy go lucky guy and often played with the children in his neighborhood he died when he became trapped affter saved some of the kids from the daycare when it caught fire as a hollow he often protected the younger and newer hollow in hueco mundo  
**Extra(s):**  
**1.** he dislikes byakuya and often tells him to get the stick out of his **s  
**2.** he is terrified of fire and tries to avoid the soi-taicho  
**3.** he tends to fall asleep at weird places some of his favorite are Soifon's bed room, the squad 10 office, byakuya's graden ( one of the few things he likes about byakuya)

* * *

**Name:** Zyon

**Squad Assignment: 7**  
**Looks:** He has the body of a young teen. He skin is brown in color and is unblemished. He has wild onyx eyes that have a weird glow. He has long shaggy dark, dark green hair that is usually untidy sometimes in his eyes. His canines are enlongated and he has dark green monkey tail. He usually has a nonchalant smile on his face. He is supposed to resemble a monkey. His hollow hole is located in the center of his chest.  
**Personality:** He is reckless, impulsive, and immature. He acts wildy and with no restraint.  
he is friendly to most people, unless you do something to ** him off. He is mostly like a big kid.  
**Origin:** Unknown  
**Memories:** He doesn't remember much except the feelings of lonliness, fear, and falling.  
**Power:** He is extremely agile, to the point that his movements look effortless. He has the ability to use a sonic boom to attack and disorient his opponents.  
**Background:** He was murdered at the age of fifteen by a group of thugs. He came from a family in which none of his parents really acknowledged him and let him do as he pleased. He spent most of his time having fun with friends or watching his city from roof tops. He was careless one day and ended up on a roof top that a group of thugs hung out on, they didn't like his tresspassing and threw him off the roof to his death.  
**Extra(s):**  
**1.** He wears a bright red shirt with a half zipped sleeveless hoodie on over it, one side black and the other grey. He wears black jeans and is barefoot. He wears black fingerless gloves.  
**2.** He has a soft spot for kids and shy people, he doesn't like seeing them get hurt.  
**3.** He loves fires and is a bit of a pyromaniac.

* * *

_**Name:**_ Miku Amaye (Amaye Miku in Japanese)

**Squad Assignment: 8**

**Looks:** She has a foxlike features; upturned nose, thin face, etc. She has short black hair that stops about an inch or two above her shoulders with a few small braids placed seemingly at random around her head. She has grayish-blue eyes and freckles. Her Hollow hole is in her lower stomach. Her mask is a set of lower teeth that sits on her head like a crown.

**Personality:** She is shy around new people and absolutely TERRIFIED of Mayuri, but when she gets to know a person, she reveals that she is spunky and fun. She is sort of punk. She also loves to make people laugh.

**Origin:** Unknown

**Memories:** She has absolutely no memories of her past, but every night she meditates a little in hopes that she will remember something.

**Power:** She is based off a fox. She has an uncanny sense of hearing and an incredibly fast sonido. She can create a poisonous gas in small amounts by blowing a kiss towards her enemy. She is flirtatious in battle with a male, and will pout if her enemy tells her to act serious.

**Background:** As a human, she died at twenty-one when she was caught in the middle of a bank robbery and was shot.

**Extra(s):**

**1.** She wears a hot pink top with a low v neck and loose sleeves that angle downwards and line up with a V made by the bottom of her shirt, with skinny black pants and red ballet flats.

* * *

**Name:** Aoi Homura (means blue flame)

**Squad Assignment: 9**  
**Looks:** Waist lenght straight red hair with big round blue eyes. Very pale, about 1 metter 65. She has a wolf-like tail she liked to hide. Her mask covers the left side of her forehead and a little of her hair. Her hole is where her bellybutton used to be. She looks about 17. She wears a black kimono with blood rose patters. It will is tied around the middle with a pink bow, which will have a cranium in its middle.  
**Personality:** Very serious, hard to gain her trust. She doesn't trust Mayuri, though tries not to show it, since she's fully aware of his position. Very hard working, she will help her Captain with paperwork. Aoi has a constant serious look on her face. She is hard to lose her calm. She finds it funny when people get annoyed if she ignores them. She knows that she is an Arrancar, which is more related to Hollows than Shinigami, so she tries to cover her mask. At first, she doesn't trust anyone, but doesn't show it. She will only relax near those she trusts. She hates to braid her hair, usually letting it loose and wearing a hat.  
**Origin:** unknown  
**Memories:**although she doesn't know her past, she doesn't try to remember. She claims memories who don't affect her anymore are a burden.  
**Power:** Her tail helps her very little in battle. She is usually very silent and hard to fall for taunting. She is very good at Sonido and Cero and pretty much any surprise attack. She doesn't like or make plans.  
Her zanpakutous is called Tigresa. When in Ressurection, her eyes become feline-like and her body is white. Her left arm has a red flame and her right a wave. She has basic control over fire and water.  
**Background:** As a human, she died when her friends were attacked by a man with a gun. She got shot, but still managed to immobilize him. She died because of the bleeding.  
**Extras:**  
**1.** She is incredibly good at keeping secrets and finding out things. She can help others if she sees them doing something slightly inappropriate as long as the purpose is good.  
**2.** "I only respond to my Captain and the Soutaicho." That's her favorite sentence when anyone else asks her something she doesn't want to respond to.  
**3.** She likes to show off her sharp canines when laughing, yawning, grinning etc.  
**4.** Clothing is not her concern as long as her tail and mask don't show. Mostly the mask, since the tail is 'acceptable' by her standards.

* * *

**Name:** Aelan sunborn

**Squad Assignment: 10**  
**Looks:** Aelan looks like a Hawaiian beauty her hollow hole is at were here belly button should be  
her mask remain is a bone tiara, she has long black hair and the same skin collor as hallibel her eye collor is pink. through her clothing and her way of dancing in a place she looks like a flower  
Personality: Aelan is a very cheerful girl who is always smilling and dancing it does not matter to her what others think of her. be aware if you irritate her she will grab with one of her roots and absorbs all your spiritual energy  
**Origin:** unkown  
**Memories:** none and she doesn't want to know them because she suspects they will have a great impact on her current life as a arrancar  
**Power:** Aelan has plant like powers from her feet and arms she can creat roots which can absorb reaitsu and Reishi when she has absorbed enough flowers bloom on her hair in the collers red,purple, yellow, and white The flowers spread pollen and each flowers pollen has a different effect when you touch it red: cause burns, purple: poisoned you, yellow: paralyzing effects and white (this flower used them only in emergencies): causes a very painful death  
**Background:** unknow  
**Extra(s):**  
**1.** through her flowers she attracts hellbutterflies this irritates her immensely  
**2.** if you take a bite of her roots you gain reaitsu and it heals you a bit

* * *

**name:** Adhira Chandani (Anju)

**Squad Assignment: 11**  
**looks:** She has typical Indian features mostly; oval shaped face, almond shaped eyes, ect. She has bright cobalt blue eyes and hip-length black hair with white streaks through it. Her hollow hole is just above her breasts and below her throat. Her mask covers her right cheek just below her eye and cracked in a way that gives it a lightning bolt ridge with a thick blue streak running from top to bottom.  
**personality:** The only real way to describe it would be unpredictable or shocking. She will never do what is expected of her and it can get her into a lot of trouble. She also has a crippling fear of fire.  
**origin:** Mumbai, India  
**memories:** Her clearest memories are of dancing, surrounded by dead bodies and blood. Everything else is either cloudy or blank.  
**power:** Her speed is hard to match when she doesn't want to be caught, she's faster than lightning. She has the ability to see what people want or expect her to do and does something completely different. She has a dancer's grace, which really comes in handy, and the ability to turn her body into a liquid like substance to escape any kind of bindings.  
**background:** As a human, she died at ninteen in a fire.  
**extras:**  
**1.** She prefers to wear traditional Indian clothing, but can usually be found in a bright red tank top and a sunset colored knee-length skirt and bare foot.  
**2.** When she gets worked up over something, she will revert to speaking in Hindi and start muttering to herself.  
**3.** She loves bright, vibrant, colors, but absolutely despises the color pink.

* * *

**Name: **Jack (Jacky, Jackster, Jacksalot...Jack the Ripper)

**Squad Assignment: 12**

**Looks: **Long white hair almost to the ground, numerous pink curls. Pale, no older or taller than a five year old.

**Personality: **New. Fresh. Needs to be taught. Doesn't always understand, but a fast learner. Wants to be accepted by Mayuri, no matter what he does to her. Only wants to be loved by everyone

**Origin: **Whitchapel

**Memories: **Eventually gets a flashback of all her murders, one after another very very fast. She's mortified but it makes her stronger

**Power: **A blade pops out of her tail. She can see lies with her green eye. She carries a Zanpakutou in a sheath that acts as her belt, looping around her body once without breaking-it can fit in her belt loops. The sword, when flicked, will stabalize and harden into a normal shape.

**Background: **Doesn't remember her past until she's struck especially hard. All she remembers is murdering everyone who tried to catch her when she was a lower level hollow until Mayuri came. She has no recollection of her recent life as a human, but it doesn't seem to matter to her usually

**Extra(s):**

**1. **Takes pleasure in cutting things

**2. **She treats everyone as an equal, no matter what

**3.** The blade in her tail -under enough pressure- will bend and slice up the inside of her tail then out, damaging her tail beyond repair. This will cause her to lose balance completely. Her balance is connected to that blade.

* * *

**Name:** Ryuuji Kasai (First and second name respectively.)

**Squad Assignment: 13**  
**Looks:** Towering at 6'4, he has very broad shoulders and muscular arms, although the rest of his body is quite skinny. He has passive, almost tired-looking green eyes, and medium-long (about the bottom of the neck) messy black hair. His hollow hole is on his forehead which is just about hidden by his fringe/bangs. The remains of his mask are two devil horns which are about half the size of his head in length.  
**Personality:** Although he is usually quiet and intimidating, he actually has a sarcastic yet entertaining sense of humour. Some people see him as a sadistic individual who loves violence, and will often inflict more pain than damage in battle, but despite this, can be caring towards people who he is aquainted with. Very casual and non-serious about most things. Other than that, he is incredibly laid-back, lazy, and will doze off alot, often at a bad time. Ryuuji can be considered socially awkward, leaving him either being too blunt, or just plain sounding weird. It doesn't bother him that much as it gives him an ironic sense of charisma. He will do alot for money, and prioritizes it over many things. Normally always has his hands in his pockets. Has a tendency to curse a lot, and walks around with a cocky smirk often.  
**Origin:** Stoke-on-Trent, England.  
**Memories:** Remembers dimly lit rooms with candles and Satanic Pentagrams written on walls, and a man who he believes to be his father performing some kind of ritual.  
**Power:** He is a skilled user of hand-to-hand combat, and can punch and block with his arms incredibly fast. He can release flames which cover his hands to add extra strength to his fists as well, and also allows him to manipulate flames to use it as a ranged weapon.  
**Background:** Was born to an insane couple who thought that they were the devil incarnate, and also that Ryuuji was half-demon. Had many friends but lost them all in his teenage years when he began drinking and experimenting with fire and accidentally scared them away. Oddly enough he was still happy and smiled every day, causing people to think he is actually insane.  
**Extra(s):**  
**1.** Heavy Drinker, probably addicted to sake, but does not get drunk very easily.  
**2.** He is a pyromaniac, and is fascinated by flames.  
**3.** According to him, he died by drowning, although he cannot actually remember. Secretly scared of water.  
**4.** Wears a regular black kimono, and an open trench coat over it which has pockets with small sake bottles in.

* * *

**UPDATE 7/2/2012 These are all the OC's that are going to be in my story! Thank you for participating, everyone! And sorry for everyone who didn't get an OC in and turned it in late (if that should happen in the future). I will try to encorporate them asap, but not too fast! Got to make sure they didn't screw up on there now specimin, eh? So...yeah! If I messed something up, just tell me. Also, I changed a few things around on the Oc's that were given by Guest(s) without permission because I can't contact them. I hope you guys don't mind! Okay, this is probably the last time I'm going to update this page. These are the final OC's that made it to my story, so congratulations! You win the prize of being sorted by squad. :D**


	3. Number 1's Confromation

**Authors Note: I'm just going to start rolling out chapters right now cuse it's like midday, I'm bored, people are giving me OC's I really want to use RIGHT NOW... You know, stuff that never happens to me. ^.^ I'm going to try to get them in quick, but at a good spot. So yeah, hope you enjoy! :D**

He took me to a very large room, with large odd things making lots of noise. They seemed to be everywhere. When my worried gaze was noticed by him, he said that they were 'machines' and that they were supposed to do that. So that they knew they were working. They had me sit on a very uncomfortable bed, leaving me to watch them as they scurried about, preparing for something it seems.

The tests weren't too bad. They did hurt me a few times, they called it 'taking blood' or 'taking samples'. From what I could tell, I seemed to be a 'very healthy specimin', quoted from Kurotsuchi. There was one thing that stumped them at first, though. I could only barely understand there mumbling and quiet whispers in the gigantic room I was seated on a doctors bed in. The large machines that were everywhere and running made it hard to hear soft voices.

From what I could tell, though, was that I was supposed to have a hole in me somewhere. Clear through my body. I wasn't too sure how I could live with that there, but I wasn't going to question them, as they all seemed very smart.

So now they were laying me back on the uncomfortable bed and waving a blue glowing stick device over me, making my image appear in different colors on many screens that people were pouring over and discussing.

On a screen where only my eyes and my nails glowed, I noticed that my green eye, where there was supposed to be white against black, was black...against black. The scientists loudly noticed this and alerted Kurotsuchi, who immediately looked at it. His gaze quickly shifted back to me, or more specifically my eye.

"So the hollow hole is in her eye, huh? So it must be fake..." mumbled a blue-haired scientist who walked up to my head. Fearlessly he reached out as if to take out my eye. Quickly I responded, my eyes scrunching up, my hands flying to protect them as I rolled over, back to him.

"Fool! You scared her! Go!" Kurotsuchi immediately told him angry. I heard a plea before quick footsteps retreated back into the noise. I peaked out with my green eye to watch the retreating form of the scientist as he went to draw...no, taking 'notes' about me. I suddenly realized something was off with me. With this eye. Everything seemed to be in shades of green.

Suddenly all of the people whipped there heads around and fell deathly silent as I sat up, seeing light invading the room. Through the gigantic doors that I had been taken through now stood an old man, who boasted a white cape like Kurotsuchi and a staff. He was alone, yet he demanded so much attention. _Who is that...?_ I thought, studying him. I saw him open one of his closed eyes to look at me, and I felt my breathing tighten up a little. _Why do I feel like I'm being...squashed?_

"Head Captain, what are you doing here?" Kurotsuchi asked while I noticed everyone else go to the ground and sit with one leg under them, one knee up and there face next to it. _Such an odd custom...correct?_

"I have come to see if you're experiment prevailed. We have not received any word as of yet." he told Kurotsuchi, who seemed to pause before answering snidily.

"Of course you haven't been notified," he getsured largely to me, throwing out an arm and opening up his hand to point to my face. "Does this specimin seem like it could wait days for confromation for the go-ahead from Central 46? No!" he complained loudly.

"That is enough, Captain Kurotsuchi." The...Head Captain answered him. "I realize that you are impatient, but we have laws." the old man tried to make him see.

I saw Kurotsuchi's eyes narrow before he turned away and started shuffling through papers on a near by desk. "Seriously..." he proceeded to mumble things that not even I could hear. While he sifted through those, my gaze wandered back to the Head Captain. I saw the old man studying me and I shivered unintentionally.

"Finally!" Kurotsuchi announced as he pulled out an important looking piece of paper that had an odd seal of sorts on the bottom. He strutted over to the Head Captain and held it out to him. "Here. It's asking for permission for all of the trials." he said as the Head Captain took it and put it in -I'm assuming- a secret pocket in his white robe.

"Thank you, Captain Kurotsuchi. I will deliver this to Central 46 as soon as possible. Do not proceed with any trials until you have confromation." he seemed to order before leaving, the doors automatically closing behind him.

The room seemed to freeze as I noticed them all automatically turn to another screen, this one showing the Head Captain walking away from the door. It was a security camera. As soon as he had completely passed out of range for this camera and two others, they all seemed to unanimously breath a sigh of relief.

"All right, get back to action! We're not going to let them have a chance at destroying this new research!" Kurotsuchi suprisingly ordered as the others flew into action. I looked at him questioningly, but didn't say anything. He merely noticed me before scribbling down on a notepad page that was just filled to the brink before flipping the page.

No one tried to talk to me as they all quickly, but efficiently worked. Kurotsuchi wrote down notes, more samples were taken...but no one tried to talk to me. So, figuring I had to find the answers myself since they didn't seem to be given, I slowly started to form words with my high voice.

"Who..." I almost silently started to say. Immediately I saw Kurotsuchi's eyes flick up to me, alarmed that I was speaking probably. Sadly, no one else seemed to notice it, so my eyes started to go down wards. They were making such a racket I couldn't even talk. Not to mention those machines.

"Everyone, quiet! Not a sound!" he suddenly yelled at his fellow. Immediately they fell into a silence and stared at me. I knew that they knew it was about me. After a few seconds, he urged me. "Go on. Speak. Show me more of what I have created." he told me, leaning in with a pencil poised over the pad and wrighting.. Slowly I nodded.

"Who...am...I?" I eventually made out very slowly. All of the people in the room seemed to be latching onto my everyword, begging for more. I heard and saw Kurotsuchi writing words before he started to speak.

"Specimen is advancing very fast...Unlike the others...Perhaps we accomplished what we set out to do..." he mumbled quietly before noticing me looking at him. He leaned out and crossed his arms, looking at me seriously. "You are called Jack. You are an arrancar that was created by me." he told me. I nodded and touched my lips, lost in thought.

"I am...Jack..." I said quietly before asking another question. "Where...are we?" I asked him. I noticed him barely become suprised, before hiding it and scribbling down more notes.

"We are currently in Squad 12's barracks. Squad 12 is in Soul Society." he told me quickly. I nodded, slowly understanding.

"What's...going on?" I posed another question.

"We are currently taking samples, as you are the first successful specimin of arrancar we have made." he told me. I nodded and briefly smiled, suprising everyone in the room.

"I'm glad I'm the first! Number one is always the best...right?" I asked innocently. I felt like these people really wanted me here. Wanted to learn about me. Wanted to care for me. I like it here, and for some reason with saying that I felt like it was going to get a whole lot better.

* * *

**I hope that you guys really liked my first chapter! If you guys want to be good people and send feedback, I'd really enjoy it. :D I love pointers and people who correct things (But not those picky ones :() so if you have any, I'd love it! Oh, and P.S. Sorry to say but some of you're characters might not show up for a while. It all depends on where they are on the official list which I will be updating soon. Woot woot, raise the roof! I only need one more character! :D**


	4. Whitechapel

The tests in that 'lab' were over. Now they had me in some kind of underground enclosure that seemed to be fit for 'training', as they called it. What they were having me do was very rough on me, causing me to be hurt almost multiple times. I was 'running' as fast as I could, trying to destroy large rocks that when punched, would send out large cracks that grew no bigger than my own size. I could tell that they were clearly a little disappointed. Some of the people-no, 'Soul Reapers' as one of them told me earlier, looked estastic that I was failing this bad.

"Again." Kurotsuji's voice commanded. I was panting hard and getting tired fast with putting my all in this, but still, I could do no better. Perhaps mentaly I want to please them more than physicaly. But how could I change that? Perhaps...I just...wasn't strong I guess. But nonetheless, I brought my right fist up and focused on it, feeling the fire of needing to please growing inside of me as I thought about completely destroying that rock.

My fist flew into it as I grunted, putting all of my effort into it like every other blow. I panted hard as my fist lodged inside of the rock, cracks slowly forming around it and growing. The cracks got larger and large until they were a little past my size. Hopefully I watched them grow, but they seemed to notice so they completely stop. I felt dread fill me as I turned to Kurotsuchi, who was scribbling down things again. "I'm...sorry..." I murmered. He briefly looked up at me.

"Well, it's to be expected. I don't think Aizen tested his arrancars this early..." he muttered the last part, but I made it out clearly.

"Who's Aizen?" I suddenly asked, curious. His eyes quickly looked up at me and locked on with all seriousness. I shivered and slightly took a step back, not sure what to do. I was feeling a little scared.

"He is no one. Do not say his name ever again, do you understand me?" he asked me. After a brief pause, I nodded. _So this Aizen person...has arrancars too... But Kurotsuchi...only has one. What could this mean...?_ "Good. Are you tired yet?" he asked me.

I brought up my hand and looked at it, closing it and opening it a few times experimentialy. _Tired...or not?_ "Not yet. I can go some more...I think." I told him. He nodded and wrote more things down.

"Good. I want to show you something." he told me. Slowly I nodded. "Bring it in!" he yelled over, farther into the traning arena were the doors were. They quickly opened and six Soul Reapers jogged in, three on each side of a large case that seemed sealed shot by numerous things. Locks, deadbolts...Who knew what else.

They ran over as fast as they could, suprisingly not tripping over the uneven terrain. They gently set down the large case in front of Kurotsuchi, who gestured for me to come to his side. I quickly walked over, curious to know what was inside. "When I show you this, you will start refering to me as Captain, do you understand?" he asked me. I looked at him questioningly. "It is a formal title given to Soul Reapers once they achieve a certain level of power." he told me. I looked at him blankly for a second, remembering the Head Captain.

"What about...the Head...Captain?" I asked quietly. He nodded and brough his hand out to help with his 'explanation'.

"The Head Captain is the Captain of the Captains. There are thirteen Captains, all in charge of one squad. I want you to refer to all of the Captains as Captain and no less, though I would recommend using there name if there is more than one in the vincity." he explained, tapping his fingers to show me. I looked at them. _But how will I know the-_ "You will know that they are captains because they wear white capes like mine. They also have enormous spiritual pressure, even if it is usually hidden." he explained to me. I nodded now, understanding what I must do. "Good. Open it." he ordered his 'subcordinates'.

They hurried around the case, undoing all of the deadbolts and locks. Slowly all of these devices began to fall off of the black case, inevitably revealing it to be quite small. Only one more thing was left. A green sceen that had white squares and a red banner across the top. I was suprised when Ku-Captain Kurotsuchi reached down and pressed his thumb to it, and the banner across the top flashed green before it went dead. The screen fell off along with a good amount of the case. Whatever Captain was showing me, it was quite small. No longer than my arm.

He stood back up and gestured for me to open it myself, and I followed. I crouched down and almost fell over, my hands unconsciously grabbing the case as I fell onto my butt, my legs sprawled out. I shook my head before easily opening the black metal container.

At first, I couldn't see inside, but as I reached my hand into the small container, gradually a sword like the Soul Reapers became visable. I pulled it out and carefully looked it over.

It was a sword no longer than my arm, but half of my arm's size. Tiny. The sheath was very soft to the touch and smooth, probably cleaned lately. Experimentaly I tried to bend it, unsure of what would happen. I had never been allowed to touch a sword like this before.

The sword took little effort to distort and soon I had it into a circle, looking at in amazement. Little scratchings reached my ear and I looked over to see Captain scribbling down more data on a fesh page. Not that interested, I turned my attention back to the sword. Having discovered all the sheath could do, I turned my attention to the hilt.

The hilt was probably my favorite part of the sword. It was kind of a circle, but I immediately referenced it as a puddle. On the right, the smaller side, was a building which name's came immediately to me. _Whitechapel..._ Around the chapel were little buildings...no...shacks. Little people were laying on the ground, next to the blade, but what right now is the sheath. There seemed to be puddles under to them, as well. This I didn't quite understand.

On the the left side, the large more bumpy side, there was a delicate dancer engraved into the sword, a mask on her face. Ribbons off of each side of the mask, in her hands and on her heels. She was spinning, her right leg up, making a rectangle that had an open end with her arm. The other arm was a little farther behin her, showing the spinning motion. When I didn't focus just on the dancer, I noticed the little rain engraved around her. On her right was black rain, on her left was rain that had no color, simply just carved in and not colored.

The rest of the hilt, the handel, was wrapped in the softest white cloth. It seemed in such a fashion that it had bright startling red 12 sided stars on it, three per side. I wasn't sure how the wrapping worked at first, so I tried to take it off and redo it to learn at first, but it seemed stuck that way like metal. I tried to get it off a few times before finding it futile.

I moved the case and carefully stood up, not wanting to somehow impale myself with the sheath. I looked up at Mayuri, who was wrighting without looking at it, instead watching me. "C-Can I open it...Captain?" I asked him quietly and carefully. I wanted to know what was inside, but I didn't want to overstep my...bounderies.

"You may." he told my simply before pausing, then writing even faster as I bent the sheath back into place carefully. I didn't want it to break. I put my right hand on the hilt and my left on the sheath while I pointed the blade towards the ground, slowly pulling the sword and sheath away from each other.

Somehow, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Soul Reapers casually putting hands on there Zanpakutou throughout the room. The only one that didn't was Captain, but he had said that he was strong, so...

As I was pulling out my sword, I noticed how tight the sheath was around it. Very tight, skin tight. Like these...'clothes'. My sword finally emerged silently, but beautifuly. The metal of the sword was cold to my touch, but, odly enough, the light part of the blade, the sharp side, was hot. Like it had been bathed recently in boiling water and was still cooling down. But the blade itself had not a scratch on it and was very elegant, boasting not even a smudge. "I can't...believe...that it bent like that in the...sheath." I slowly said.

I looked up at Mayuri who was watching me. He didn't respond so I posed another question. "Why are you showing me this?"

**So, hope you guy's like this chapter. Trying my best to make it seem natural...I hope I succeded. I'm thinking about having Mayuri turn in some paperwork to Central 46 next time because of the conclusion he reached by reviewing his notes. Remember, things take time to go through (lazy old people...There pay is too high XD). So we get a few more chapters (hopefully!) of this kinda stuff.**


	5. CompetitionXJealousy Perhaps

**So this chapter isn't as long as last chapter, but I think it's okay what with the golden candy treat in it :D Also, sorry if I don't respond to anything tomorrow guys! Or post or anything. :P I'm going overnight to a friend's tonight to celebrate the 4th! Which is tomorrow xD...So I decided to spend the night. Oh! I guess you could count the golden candy in here as a holiday present! Kehehe**

* * *

"Because it is yours." his answer shocked me. I was not expecting to receive a gift of any sort from anyone. This is an honor. I looked up at him, surprised. "But don't get too excited. You will not be able to carry it while you are in Soul Society. If you ever get the chance to leave here, that is." he explained to me. I nodded and quickly put it back in it's sheath, causing most of the Soul Reapers to relax.

"Thank you Captain. This really means a lot. Will I be able to use it?" I asked him innocently, standing up. I had just thought of a good idea of how to carry it with me when I will be able to. I put the sword behind me and slowly bent it around my waist until the hilt was under and a little to the left of my belly button. I drew it out experimentaly, finding out that even with the curve it came out straight and stayed that way. I put it back in easily, suprised. My eyes softened as I put my hands on it. "It really is nice!" I said happily.

I looked up to see Captain nodding. "It will be another excellent specimen, such as yourself. Child, may I ask for it back now? We can continue your physical test tomorrow, perhaps you are not doing your best because you were only just awakened. I will escort to you to your quarters and you will rest." he told me bluntly, as if it were a command. I didn't reply as he turned around and started walking at a fast pace, immediately calling the girl that had been with him when I first 'awakened' and four other Soul Reapers.

* * *

All of the tests were over for the day. They had first taken samples and checked my 'health'. Then, they tested my 'strength' and 'power'. Now...they were insisting that I do something very, very strange. I was actually a little uncomfortable on the subject, as I couldn't even name it when they described it to me.

Right now, Captain, his...'lieutenant' Nemu, the girl who had been with him when I first 'woke up', and I were all in a small, grey stone-walled bedroom. There was a bed seemingly perfect for my size that I was currently sitting up straight on, it had blue sheets that were warm, and flimsy white undersheets of sorts. A lumpy pillow was sitting alone up against the wall in the corner, as if watching the small, brown wooden nightstand that held a glass yellow lamp. The lamp was currently turned on, similar to the 'sunlight' or just simply 'light' that came from the 'sun', which was outside.

The light illuminated the slightly frustrated form of Captain and the...unemotional form of Nemu. As Captain once again tried to explain to me this concept of...'sleep' was it? Either way, I noticed one of the four guards (two leaning against the door, two leaning against the smaller hallway, watching us) yawn.

Reflexively and against my will I copied the action, causing Captain to point at it accusingly while I put a lazy hand up to cover it. My eyes watered a little, much to my suprise. I immediately started wiping at them, worried. "What...What is this?" I asked, a little freaked out. I saw Captain twitch a little before he sighed and started explaining to me.

"A person's eyes usually water when the Lacrimal glands in their eyes are stretched from the yawning, thus creating excess tears in the eyes. _Now_ will you go to sleep?" he answered, hands gesturing to his eyes before dropping them at his sides, annoyed. Finally I gave in, though my mind was racing.

"Fine." I muttered simply and flopped down onto the bed, not even using the pillow. He didn't respond to this but did slightly narrow his eyes before leaving with Nemu.

As he left, I heard the small uttering of: "Hurry up, Nemu. We are going to prepare another report to send to Central 46 for another specimen. If my hypothesis is correct, this one wi-"

As the metal door closed with a clang, his voice was adruptly cut off from my hearing. I sighed laying on my left side, looking up at the small window next to the ceiling. I didn't want to focus on what my silly old Captain was saying so seriously. I wanted to be concerned with myself and only myself at the moment. From right there, I could only see the sliver of something blue, with white mushies in it.

_The sky...and the clouds..._ I suddenly remembered. I almost lost myself in deep thought before a shiver made me realise how cold it was in here. I sat up and squirmed around on the bed until finally I made it under the blankets and the pillow beneath my head, me laying on my back. Realizing how uncomfortable my shoes were under the cover, how bulky they were, I simply kicked them off without a thought. What useless objects. I turned my attention to the window seriously.

_I...wonder why I can...remember such things...I have never seen them before...but I remember them. Captain said I had 'awakened' earlier. But awakened from what exactly? I'm sure of it now. This is not my first life. But I wonder...what could have caused me to lose memory of my previous life? Whatever it was...I'm sure Captain will protect me from it. They seem to care for my needs and want me here after all...right?_

As I chewed over the subject, my eyes were slowly sliding shut. As a final effort to stay awake, I rolled over onto my side facing the wall that was next to my bed. I shaped myself so my legs were against my stomach my hands locked around them and my face resting against my knees. This seemed to warm me up just enough to fall asleep, which I slightly regret. I didn't want to sleep...I was scared I might awaken somewhere else.

* * *

I jumped awake and sprung up so I was standing on my bed reflexively, shocked to see Soul Reapers mingling around in my room. Three were against the wall the metal door was on, all standing in front of or next to a small closet in the corner. They were scribbling down notes as usual. On the other hand, there were the four usual Soul Reapers in the hallway that were now poised to attack along with three extras in my room that were across my bed and I, next to the wall with their swords out and battle stances ready.

Alarmed, I also noticed what woke me up. Next to my bed four Soul Reapers seemed to have been moving a large bed into my room. This beds end was barely touching mine, and the top of it was still facing towards the door. The Soul Reapers that had been moving it were now slowly joining the others in the corner by the closet.

"What's going on here? What was that awful squeeling?" Captain's voice floated down the hall, annoyed. I looked through it, still standing on my bed, to see him briskly walking down with Nemu. He looked very annoyed when he saw what was happening in this room. "I thought I told you not to wake her up! To be as quiet as possible! This is a delicate period!" he yelled at them. All of them automatically flinched back, scared for some reason.

"I'm sorry sir, I-I dropped it...and they pushed it..." the blue-haired scientist from yesterday told him, head down and hands collapsed in front of him. He looked terrified. With him this close to me, I got a good look at him. He was wearing old circular glasses that were slightly fogged over his turquoise eyes. He seemed to be middle aged but skinny in his uniform that limply hung around him.

"Fool! This is the second time you've caused trouble! Out! Get out!" K-Captain got more and more agitated with him as the seconds warred on. He madly pointed to the door and the Soul Reaper took off running at a fast pace down the hall. "Now. Let's try this again, a little quieter. Seriously...I didn't expect to have to organize such a _simple_ task!" he complained as three Soul Reapers gathered on the bed.

With two on each end facing the door and one for the entire other side, they got the bed into place on the wall my feet faced. The bed was bare, signaling that whoever it was going to belong to hadn't been told yet. I assumed.

I noticed Captain observe my curious look, so I turned to him, about to ask about that bed. Too bad he beat me to it. "You will be gaining a roommate if the trials are completed today and go well. They will be an Arrancar like you." he told me. I looked at him shocked as an inkling of dread started to burn through my chest.

_T-They...They're already replacing me..._ I thought. Captain must have noticed my look of dread because he was quick to start talking again. "But do not worry. This new specemin may have a number of faults that will be much worse than yours." He basically just told me that if I did better than my new...rival...then I would be able to stay. That I would still be number one. I felt a small hope blossom in my chest as I nodded largely and bravely.

I hopped down from my bed easily, landing with a small thud. Quickly I dug my shoes out from the covers of my bed and squirmed into them, much to the suprise of everyone in the room. "I'm ready to do my best, Captain. Let's start." I told him cockily. He raised an eyebrow before brining out a notepad and scribbling a few things down, unlike the scientists who seemed to write a page in a few seconds.

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

**Author's Note: So, I'm trying to get out chapters every day. :D I hope that because of that the quality doesn't go down. My family is loud and hilarious...also a constant distraction. XD But that's okay. Thanks for reading this far! Also, give a round of applause to my new, amazing, awesome, amazingly awesome, super cool and freaking amazingly awesome beta...give it up for FAN, FICS, SUUUUUUUUCK...Who's name I will always laugh over xD (Even though it's awesome)**


	6. Captains

I nodded seriously as Captain's cape flew up as he briskly turned around and started walking at a fast pace. Nemu quickly followed behind me, and I noticed the four Soul Reapers in the hallway follow here. For some reason, today I could easily keep up with his stride, despite the differences in our stature. I saw him looking at me from the corner of his eye before he quicklu looked away, casually pulling out his notes and writing more down.

We walked through boring hallways that had no decorations whatsoever. They were filled with light as there seemed to be a very long window on the right side of the hallway next to the ceiling. The window would be occasionally cut into sections (even though I doubted it had glass-I could feel the breeze) by little beams that kept the whole thing up. The light shined down warmly on my pale skin, something I was very thankful for. It felt wonderful, beautiful.

We traveled down long hallways and short hallways. Even passing the occasional door. At one point we even came across two Soul Reapers who seemed to be...'friends' as they said in passing to eachother. They laughed with eachother easily, seeming to relate. _Maybe...I can be...friends with this new specimin?_

Soon after that thought, the entire group paused. There was a long, long hallway in front of us, which was a little odd to me. _I wonder why we stopped?_ Suddenly Captain turned around and started speaking, answering my question. "Down this hallway is the meeting hall for all of the Captains. Do you understand me?" he told me. I quicky nodded, a little scared. _What could these other...Captains be like? Are they mean?_ "Good. You're first trial today is to meet with all of the Captains. Nemu, you may leave. Take them with you." he said, gesturing to the Soul Reapers. I turned my head to the side, watching them leave.

When they turned the corner out of my sight, Captain suddenly took my hand and briskly led me in front of him. He put a hand on my back and began to walk at a fast pace, forcing me to walk just as fast in front of him. Nervously I tripped a few times, but nearly had a heart attack when I reached the end of the hallway.

As I quickly walked out of the hallway, I saw that there were 12 people there, all watching me. They all sported white capes like Kurotsuchi. They were all Captains. I was in the presence of all the Captains. At the occurance of this to me, my heart started to just run away inside my chest from nervousness. I'm sure that they could all hear it. That they could all tell that I was terrified.

Ku-Captain quickly pushed me to the middle of the two lines that all the Captain's formed and went to the seemingly empty spot, leaving there in the spotlight alone. My heart went even faster, even skipping a beat here and there. I jumped practically five feet in the air when the Captain Commander banged his staff into the ground and spoke in a loud voice.

"Let the Captain's meeting commence!" he announced loudly, making me flinch back scared. "I have brought you all here today so that we may examine the Arrancar the Captain Kurotsuchi successful completed." he told the Captain's. I felt all of there burning gazes direct themselves as me as I nervously glanced around. Accidently meeting a few of there gazes and slightly holding them, I dropped my eyes to the ground, scared. Scared of what these people might do to me. I didn't know them. Unlike Captain.

"Well...She doesn't seem too violent. Let alone bold..." muttered a Captain who was lifting up a straw hat to get a better look at me. I nervously glanced at him again before realizing that's probably what he wanted when he tried to lock gazes with me. My eyes shot down.

"Not brave at all..." muttered a smaller boy, to my suprise. He was taller than me, but still a boy nonetheless. I nervously looked at him as well, studying him briefly in suprise before looking down.

"How strong is she?" a calming voice asked. My eyes shot up in alarm to see a gentle-looking Captain that had white hair. He smiled at me warmly when he saw me looking at him. I nervously, but politely returned it somewhat.

"She was tested the day she awoke, but she had little strength then. Today, however, she seems to have more." Captain remarked to the white-haired Captain, who now studied me seriously.

"So they grow by the day?" a serious voice asked. I looked up to see a black haired Captain who had his hair up and was wearing a pretty scarf.

"From what I could tell you right now, without sufficient data even, is yes, they do, in the beginning that is. When it was tested, the specimin's body was probably still recovering from awaking." Captain told them.

"It is an awfully strong word, isn't it?" a seemingly bored voice asked me. My eyes immediately shot up to a Captain who had blonde, short hair who was studying me lazily, I believe. What ever could he mean?

"It is merely an experiment, Captain Hirako." My Captain's voice explained as my eyes burned into the ground once more. Captain...Hirako didn't respond, though I did feel him merely watching me with interest.

"So what is the report, Captain Kurotsuchi?" Head Captain asked immediately afterwords. I had the nagging feeling that a few of the Captains here didn't like me... But I really couldn't tell. I heard my Captain sigh, annoyed.

"Her strength is minumum when she was first tested, though new results will likely vary. He knowledge is limited, and her personality is that of a clean-slated five year old. She picks up on things fast." he told his observations even without having to look through his notes. That's my Captain.

"I see. And what about her threat level?" he asked Captain. This made me a little curious. _Threat level...? Threat...that means dangerous, right? Why would I be dangerous to these people?_

"Very low." was the snipped responce from Captain. The group as a whole seemed to absorb this and chew over it, all individually. After a few seconds of silence that nearly killed me, Head Captain started to speak.

"This is good...You have fulfilled you're mission well. Because of this report I will give Central 46 the go-ahead for the new paperwork you turned in. You will have a new specimen soon, Captain Kurotsuchi. Meeting dismissed!" he told the Captains, who immediately started to wander down all of the ajoining hallways in the room. I guess the one we came through wasn't the only one.

A few of the Captains immediately went to chat with Captain, who readily accepted there questions...If that's what they were. Me, I lingered, frozen in place by the site of the Captain who had...defended? Me earlier. He had blonde hair that was short, but interestingly cut. He stood in his assigned spot for a few more seconds, watching me watch him before deciding to come over.

As he walked towards me, I became more and more unsure with myself. _Will he be mean? What will he be like? I've really only met three people...I think._ He walked up to me and looked down at my small, slightly shaking now form. He seemed relaxed, but for some reason I just knew that he wasn't. "What're you doing?" he asked me quietly. But seriously. I felt my eyes widen slightly, not expecting that. But...what exactly had I been expecting?

"Captain Hirako! What're you doing?" came the loud, now slightly abnotious voice of my Captain. I looked over to see him briskly walking over. He quickly grabbed my arm and put me behind him protectively. "Don't you even think of trying to sabatoge this!" he snapped and immediately started to drag me away, ignoring the three Captains who had been talking to them.

Briskly I was forced to trail behind, looking back when we started down the hallway to see Captain Hirako watching me leave, eyes unreadable. I also saw the Captain's Captain had been talking to. The one with the straw hat...The nice white haired one...And for some reason the white haired child. They all watched us as we completely left there vision before chatting amongst themselves I assume. They were no longer in mine, either.

As I was practically dragged down the hallway with small but viscous mutterings from Captain, I felt something else start alight in me. Something...different. I could barely describe it. A feeling of need...A feeling of want...A feeling like I was without satisfaction...Something I need to share...I was feeling...

_lonely_

**Author's Note: So...Yeah, I hope you liked this chapter! For some reason I feel like my wrighting style is going down. :'( Just a little worry that I fuss over. I hope that I did better with emotions in this chapter and that it's not too...chopped together. I started it yesterday but had to leave, and I just finished it today, the next day. Gosh, I hope that it isn't too chopped up!**


	7. Memories or Nightmares?

I was back into that rugged training area again. The large boulders seemed to have been moved for some odd reason, even though there were no marks on the sparsely grassed rocky terrain. For some reason the sun beat down on me from the clear blue sky, which radiated off of the ground to make me even more overheated. I sighed and drew my Zanpakutou.

The Soul Reapers seemed less tense now. There were numerous ones behind me, on guard still. There were eight behind a desk on which were computers, watching me and taking notes to my right, and to my left there were ten, all operating strange machines. They called it 'measurements'...Whatever that was. I huffed and put a hand on my Zanpakutou sheath, which was circled around my waist. Making sure my sheath was still there, I put a hand on my Zanpakutou.

I had been told to smash a boulder and to use up all my strength. I wasn't really sure how to fulfill this order, but I was still going to try. Earlier, before we started training, Captain (who was currently by the eight scientists to my right reading the screens with Nemu) had Nemu show me and teach me about Spiritual Pressure. I almost instantly got the hang of it.

Putting both of my hands on my Zanpakutou, I slowly tried to release my Spiritual Pressure. It was a little unstable at first, but soon I had it circling around my feet and licking off my sword. My personel Spiritual Pressure was black with pink in it, and a white outline. I liked it very much. I believe that it was describing me, yes?

I raised my sword automatically. For some reason this part came naturally to me. I jumped up in the air, somehow focusing Spiritual Pressure to my feet to make me fly as high up as the large boulder in front of me. When I was about to land on top of it, I heavily brought my sword down on it.

My blade easily cut several this boulder clear in half. So...today...my body wants to serve just as much as my mind? That's good. I'm so...relieved. The warm feeling spread through me as the bouler fell apart.

"Good job! Your strength is improving. Now do it again." Captain's voice echoed throughout the large chamber that seemed to have no walls save the one behind me, which had a gigantic staircase leading up. I nodded bravely. I could do this. I could show up the new specimen. Even if...I wanted to connect with him.

I hacked my way through boulders, only braking a small sweat. I couldn't quite comprehend why this came so naturally to me...but at least it made Captain happy. So I didn't worry. As long as everything went smooth, why should I waste time worrying and ruin that?

The day was slowly passing by and I was getting more and more tired...I could feel it. It wasn't like yesterday. This seemed to be warning me in more ways than one. My feet were starting to ache...my hands...and for some odd reason, my head was dizzy.

Starting to think about why I might be dizzy, it abruptly got worse. I wavered before falling over, but alas, I was still pretty close to all of the Soul Reapers and Captain. Immediately, 'paramedics' rushed over and started testing and asking questions as to what could've gone wrong.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt anywhere?" asked the blue-haired scientist from yesterday. I nodded slowly.

"My head...My head is so...dizzy..."

I awoke gently in my bed. There was a small machine next to me that had little beeps coming from it. I looked over at it and the name instantly came to mind. Heart Rate Monitor. I sighed. Why do I keep doing that?

As my eyes traveled around the room, I realized that the bed was occupied in the corner. I studied the...specimen...in the bed. I had to make my choice now. Or forever hold my peace. Friends... I remembered my lonely feeling earlier. Or foes? They looked quite strong. It wouldn't be easy. But...either way...

I still might be kicked out. Destroyed. Exterminated...Too many words come to mind for comfort. I let out another shaky breath as nausea swept over me. It seems... I thought, fighting the urge to puke. That whenever I... It was getting a little worse now. Question or remember something... I could feel it welling up. I get...sick! I screamed the last word inside of me while I rolled over and started to puke off of my bed, thankfully into a trashcan. I slowly coughed and spat.

Captain...Where are you? I suddenly realized that I was alone with this person. I coughed and hacked up more puke as they watched seriously. Why won't you...help me?

Then the strangest thought came over me. Something completely alien. A new feeling altogether. Something...I wished had never happened. Why did you do this? The...thing...that thought that... It wasn't me. The voice was much too strong. Much too determined. Much too spiteful. Much too...different.

That wasn't me. But then...why did it come over me?

I was running. As fast as I could. My short legs could only go so fast, so I used Spiritual Pressure to help me. Soul Reapers were chasing me. Yelling, screaming. They used to frighten me... But now they were just victims. To my hunger...and my fun.

As I ran through the densely crowded forest, a Soul Reaper came out of nowhere in front of me, sword poised and ready to stab me through my chest. My green eyes narrowed as I brought up my left hand. My hand easily cut him down, as I had no fingers, just claws. Very, very strong and deadly claws. They could grow or shrink to help me fight...or play.

Another jumped in front of me. My green eyes widened, suprised, behind my dark purple masquerade mask. I couldn't stop running completely -there were tons chasing me- but I did pause long enough to see it's lighter purple and yellow ribbons fly past me a little.

I took off at an even faster pace, this time just grabbing the face of the Reaper and throwing it aside with my normal right hand. He cried out and screamed as he landed on a sharp tree trunk and stopped moving. I glanced at the blood gushing from his head longingly before going faster.

Then, suddenly without barely registering it, there was something blinding white in front of me. Scared, I whipped out my tail blade and immediately jumped at it, my tail arching over my head and striking the supposed blade that emerged from the figure.

**Author's Note: Wow...Just wow...I can't help but feel like I got a little carried away with the memory segment...But that's okay! xD I'll think of something. Hope you guys enjoyed my teasing XD**


	8. Black Fire for a Lier

Time has passed. That I knew. I awoke to the sound of of the metal door closing behind my new...friend perhaps. Lazily laying on the bed sprawled out, I took the time to look him over. As now my fever was gone.

He was a male. And definitely older than me... Perhaps 13 or 14 years old? It didn't really matter. He was adorned with short brown hair and black-no...very dark brown eyes. While studying his face wich reminded me of a...dog. Yes, that's it. A dog. I noticed a claw that seemed to be like an earing on his left ear. That led me to realise that I could see his ears, which were strangely pointed. But who am I to talk. I have a tail, right?

I studied the red dress shirt he was wearing underneath a long black coat. A section of the coat seemed a little different, on the right of his chest. _That's his hollow hole._ I looked down his figure and saw black slack pants with black shoes that seemed to once be very clean. My eyes flicked up to his face, realizing that he was also studying me.

"I'm Jack." I said pointedly. "Are we going to be friends or foes? It's been bothering me for quite some time." I told him. His serious gaze seemed to be trying to understand me. Immediately I felt my barriers start to rise by themselves. Without an answer, the boy simply walked over to his bed and sat down. He didn't even bother to look at me. He just gazed out the window. "Fine then. I guess I'll decide...Since there's really only two ways to go and they both lead down the same road, I'll choose the easiest one. We'll be friends." I told him without even batting an eye. "Now what's you're name? I've already given you mine." I practically ordered him. This had been badgering at me for long enough.

His eyes turned to watch me as I proped myself up with my hands. My eyes studied him. I wanted to get in his mind. I want to know if I'm safe. I want to know who he is. I want to know everything about him.

"Kaito Maruya." he told me seriousness. His tone suprised me a little. It held no regret. No passion. No nothing. All it spoke of was strict seriousness. What happened to this kid? _Either way... _I felt my michevious side take over. _I'm going to have some fun with him._

"So...Kaito, is it?" I asked him with a smirk practically plastered to my face. He nodded seriously. "How're you today?" Ever since I woke up...I've just felt the need to screw with something! Maybe it was that dream?

Kaito looked at me for a few seconds before ignoring me. He turned to look out the window and I blanched. "Don't you dare ignore me!" I said, sprining up so I was standing on my bed and vicously pointing at him. His gaze flicked to mine. I could tell that he thought I could be a threat.

"Or what?" the question took me off guard. I wasn't really expecting him to put up with me anymore. Maybe turn his head to the window or lay down and sleep, but...talking? That completely flew out the window for me.

"Or I'll..." I drifted off. _What could I do?_ Endless options flew through my head. Too bad none of them really appealed. I flopped down on my bed and crossed my legs, intensly looking at him. "Or I'll..." a brilliant idea spanned my conscious. "Get you to say 'or what'." Okay..._Maybe that one sounded better in my head._

His gaze widened minisculy. Anyone but me would've probably brushed it aside, not even noticing it. He quickly hid it, much to my suprise. I snickered a little when he laid down and started gazing out the window. He was obviously trying his hardest to ignore me, I believe.

_So maybe I got on his nervous a little bit..._ I thought this over while I watched him put his hands behind his head and gaze out the window. He was now lost in thought. Something clicked in me when I looked deep in his eyes. Something had seemed a little off about him at first...But I hadn't thought that it would be this. "Kaito...Why're you sad?"

His eyes widened as they flew over to me, shocked. His mouth opened a little before his gaze darkened with anger and he frowned. "I'm not sad. I don't know what you're talking about." he told me. I could hear the danger in his voice.

"You're sad, Kaito..." I said, tipping my head downwards. "I don't know how I can know it or even see it... But I trust my instincts." I told him truthfully. I looked at him, strange emotions filling me. I still...felt empty inside. But I felt like I needed him. Needed him to make it out of this **hell hole.**

_Wait...what's a hell hole? This thing inside of me...It's getting even worse..._ I slowly realized, my own eyes widening as I put a hand on the side of my face to hide my green eye. I could still see the green through the sliver of my hand. _What could this green mean? What could this...thing be?_ I silently asked myself.

When I heard shifting on Kaito's bed my eyes flicked up. I dropped my hand, suprised. He had turned over and was facing the wall. "I don't know what you mean." he said simply. I looked at him sadly.

"How could...you not...?" I felt like my gears which had been running so fast earlier were slowly settling down into a halt. Sadly I put a hand up to rub my blue eye. As I did, I looked at Kaito with my green one.

Everything was green, as usual. But I noticed something with Kaito. His being seemed to be green, like the rest, but in his figure was a black flame. It licked inside him. I almost called out to him, but my voice fell hoarse. _He can't feel it!_ I realized. _And if he can't feel it he probably can't see it..._ Slowly I felt something bubble to the surface deep inside of me. Something that I had lost. Until now. The bubbles slowly came to the surface. Frustration took over when they only scratched it. I sighed and calmed myself.

_If he can't feel it or see it...Then probably only I can. And if only I can...maybe this is a special ability or something? If I retrace my steps..._ I realized. _Then I can remember what it is!_

_Okay. So me and Kaito started to chat...I annoyed him. I realized that he was sad and he...he started to lie!_ I realized. _When I looked at other people with this eye they are all entirely green. So because he lied, he's on fire-no, has a fire in him. A black fire. This eye..._ I slowly realized, both of my eyes widening.

_Can see lies!_

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating guys. :P Didn't really feel the love of the typing. Also, would a few more of you mind reviewing? Really it's only my dedicated super awesome beta who does anymore. :( FanFicsSuck is AWESOME, but I need more...I need you're love! xD Please review! :D I give u cookie?**


	9. Are these really my thoughts?

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I hope I get as many this chapter too! -heart :D- I'm going to try not to let any Three Days Grace of not righting take over again, so hopefully it'll work. I'll set out my tortise everyday as a possible rminder. Maybe. xD I hope that all of you guys figured out the title ^.^ Well, unless someskipped, naughty naughty you!**

**Jack: Naughty naughty NAUGHTY! -wags finger-**

**g0ldf1sh101: Jack...Why are you so short?**

**Jack: ...Um...**

**g0ldf1sh101: Well?**

**Jack: ...Because someone chopped off my long legs so I shrunk?**

**g0ldf1sh101: -facepalm-**

**Jack: -snicker-**

We were supposed to take more tests today. Both Kaito and I... I had a feeling that they were already comparing us. But what had I expected? I had origionally been told that. It was silly of me to forget such a thing. So here we were, in the training grounds.

They had not yet given Kaito his Zanpakutou, which mutually suprised me. If we were going to compete, would they not want to give both of us the edge? Perhaps they want it to be fair, for some odd reason. Not that it bothered me. I knew that I would always come on top. When it came to competitions, I was suprisingly competitive.

Kaito was now destroying boulders. I wore a seemingly permanent frown on my face as I stood next to Mayuri, leaning on one leg and arms crossed. Everything was set up like it had been with me.

Kaito seemed stronger than me. Much stronger. He was easily destroying the boulders. He had a little trouble at first... But now it was easier than breathing to him. He glanced at us sometimes, and because of that I could tell...that he was very good at hiding his emotions. _But why is one so sad able to be so strong? Perhaps it is opposite with him than it had been with me... His body wants to serve more than his mind._

I risked a glance at the screens once again, which I had been doing more and more. The red line was my line. His line was blue. It had long raised higher than me. What am I saying... It had always been higher. This mere thought just made me figit nervously. This was my first competition... I can't believe I already lost!

**No.**_** I haven't already lost...It's just beginning!**_ For once, I found myself thinking along the same lines of the seemingly...demon inside of me. Yes. That's what it had to be. A demon. I let my body slide into its pattern and I smirked, fire growing in my eyes. A strange fire seemed to grow inside of me. _I want to fight!_

"Do you want to fight him, Jack?" Captain asked me. Immediately my smirk fell and for some reason a smile and happy face plastered itself to me. This I disagreed with. _Perhaps I shouldn't have given in so easily...!_ I painfully realized when my body began to speak without my power.

I felt my being immediately be shoved aside by something darker. Something cruel. Something..._evil._ I heard a deep laughter as my being was pulled down into never-ending darkness. My hands flew to my neck, my breath being cut off.

_'Nooo!'_ I screamed bloody murder, suddenly becoming terrified. _'I should've never given in! What was wrong with me? This isn't me!' _I panicked more and more. _'What can I do?'_ I started pleading my body to move, but it couldn't. It felt like I had been frozen in this position. Wide eyes, mouth gasping, hands at my throat and sinking down...I was a gonner.

_'Why...'_ I slowly realized.

_'Does this have to happen...?'_ my vision started to darken as my body began to speak. _'This isn't...right...'_ and I was gone. Unconscious to perhaps never return. Floating inside of a dark place unknown... Only I could save myself. But that chance had been ripped from me.

"Of course, Captain! Doesn't it seem like it could be so much fun?" My high voice asked him. No. Not my high voice. Shocked to see that this demon could do such a thing, I started to struggle on the inside. I didn't want to lie to Captain. It wasn't right.

Captain's eyes returned to Kaito to see him destroying more boulders. "It would be interesting. But unfortunately that trial is not until later. For now, we are still in the testing stages." he told me. No. the demon.

"I guess if a specimen doesn't work than it can't really go onto the other trials can it?" the demon inside of me asked innocently. Captain's eyes momentarily flicked down to me, then to the scientist sitting at the table next to him. He was scribbling down notes.

"Correct." Captain said simply. The demon wouldn't give up. I knew that it was up to something. I just wasn't sure what.

"So do we just watch him destroy those rocks? This is pretty boring..." it pouted. I struggled more. I didn't know why... But I knew that sentance was practically dipped and frosted in danger.

"Yes. You do not have any more tests that involve your physical body today, so I brought you here with us." he explained to the demon. It's like he was purposefuly avoiding the questinos by answering them sooner.

I felt a sharp agitated anger stab into the demon that had taken over. Fearing this, I began to struggle harder. As a frown made its way onto the demon's face, I struggled as hard as I could. Over and over I tried to move until I broke free. I felt the air suddenly flow into my lungs as I took my body back.

Now in possession of my body, I collapsed onto the ground with a gigantic coughing fit. Immediately Nemu was at my side while Captain started furiously scribbling down notes. Hacking hard, I coughed up a ton of blood. This caused me to freeze, my eyes widening even further.

"What's wrong?" Nemu asked, hands on my shoulders, looking at me intensly. I heard Captain lean over and saw him offer me a hand. I practically latched onto it and pulled myself up.

"T-That wasn't me...!" I stressed, shaking hard has I started to fall over again. Luckily I landed on Captain, causing me to quickly recover. I stood with legs that shook terribly.

"What do you mean that wasn't you?" Nemu asked me. Slowly my impossibly scared and wide eyes traveled to look at her face. Tears started to drip down as I remembered the feelings of the demon. It had wanted to..._**kill**_ _**Kaito.**_

I swallowed and began to pathetically hiccup. "T-The de-emon...i-it-it's try-ying to take me o-o-over!" I finally managed to get out. Nemu looked at me shocked. Her eyes flicked up to Captain's and I quickly turned around to follow her gaze.

I saw his eyes minisculey narrow at me before darting back up to her. I wasn't sure if it was on purpose of if I imagined it, but I thought I saw him minisculey shake his head 'no'. Quickly his eyes flew down to me.

"I believe that you need to rest. I can't have one of my specimen's die from a panic attack." he said as he briskly began to walk away. I tripped at first, trying to keep up with him, but soon I was starting to calm down as we wove our way through the hallways that were starting to become familiar.

**Author's Note: Belted this one out pretty quickly... I can't help but feel like I mesed up in the end what with the possession :P This is also pretty short. Man, I hope this isn't too bad ^.^ I'm pretty sure that I can wright myself out of this mini corner...It's just going to take some creativity! :Y Not like I'm good at that or anything xD I'll try to update more, I've been on a lazy streak of sorts lately. Sorry if I disappointed you guys with this chapter!**

**A/N 2: Okay totally had to add more after I realised it was only 700+ words. Sorry if you guys thought this would come out a little sooner. It will still be out today though! (If you can't already tell that 0.o)lol**

**So I wrote myself outta that one :D Boo yah! Dude, I would be fricking terrified if something took me over like that ^.^ Sorry if this chapter seemed a little confusing. ^.^' But I tried my best! Sorry to Kaito for having to take a backlight this time!**


	10. I am Still But a Child

**Ouch...4+ days without updating...Thank you NobodyEpic, without you're message on YouTube I would've probably gone a few more days without updating! P.S. If anyone is wondering my YouTube username is Cumuleonimbus (I think I spelled it right .). But anyways... I would be much ablidged if I got more reviews! I hit lucky 30 just today with a review from Jackvondragon (guest)! Thanks for making my day, I've never gotten so many reviews on ANYTHING I've ever done! This really means a lot for my ego. ^.^**

So rest I did. I was forced to skip all of Kaito's tests. Much to my dismay, the Soul Reaper who periodically checked on me let slip that he had already seen all of the Captains. They quickly left after that, leaving me to mentally gnaw at this tid-bit of information.

He is progressing much faster than me. Strength, speed, health. He even met the Captains already. My eyes flicked out to the window, slightly annoyed. I wonder why I couldn't on my first day? This is growing ever the more curious... The door opened and my eyes flicked to it instantly.

Captain and Nemu were behind Kaito, escorting his tired being back into the room. I watched, suprised, as he simply sat on his bed and laid down. Contrary to his serious attitude and feeding to my new found shock, he instantly clonked out. Completely sleeping. My eyes looked up at Captain, who was writing notes as I sat up, the blankets falling around me.

"Why is he so tired?" I asked, concerned. Captain's eyes didn't even both to look at me as Nemu started to explain. I curiously stored that information away before she spoke.

"His testing was more difficult than yours. He has surpassed you in strength, Zanpakutou and intelligence." she told me unemotionally. My eyes widened impossibly large with fear before I quickly tried to hide it.

"I see..." I said, shifting my gaze to his silently sleeping form uncomfortably. "What now?" I asked. I had the feeling that they were getting rid of me... A thought wormed its way into my head. I don't like this.

I felt Captain's eyes on me. "We will transfer him to Squad 1 to serve the Head Captain." he told me. This time I didn't hide my shock.

"Serve the Head Captain? What do you mean?" I asked him with a voice that was probably louder than needed. Captain continued to scribble down notes to my slight annoyance before answering.

"The two of you have both been created to serve the Soul Reapers. With his exceptional power compared to yours, he will excellently serve the Head Captain." My Captain explained to me. Was I really hearing this right? So he's going away... And they're not getting rid of me... This is good. I was really worried there. But they just admitted that he was better... So what does that mean for me?

"And I stay." was my simple response. Nemu's eyes settled on me once more before she began to speak.

"Yes. You are the original so we need to keep you here so that we may test you are random intervals to make sure that there is no danger." she explained. I breathed a sigh of relief loudly and through out my arms, bouncing back onto my bed thankfully.

"I thought you were going to get rid of me!" My thankfull voice freed itself as my eyes closed happily.

"Child, do you really believe that I would give up one of my creations without a fight? Let alone the original!" Captain's voice reassured me as I heard them walking towards the door. My eyes opened a crack to watch as they left. As the door closed I felt excited tension build up inside of me as I practically jumped onto my side, facing the wall in my bed.

I'm so happy! I knew he like me as the best. I really did! Now, if only I could get stronger... The thought warmly appeared to me as I listened and heard my roomate's quiet breathing. If I could get stronger...I could make Captain even happier!

_But how?_

I was watching Kaito's testing again today, too. Right now we were testing his strength when he was wielding a weapon. Apparently he did not have a Zanpakutou of his own... At least not currently. Captain Kurotsuchi had muttered something about a...'Hogyoku' and its...fluctuating power. That is all I managed to catch before he fell silent.

So now I was standing by his side, same set up as the day before, watching Kaito smash even more boulders. The more I looked at this emotionless landscape, the more I realized that it changed overnight. Frequently. This slightly helped my boredom, which was growing ever worse today it seems. Eventually, I just couldn't take this boring scene anymore.

"Captain?" I asked him innocently. I looked up to see him scribbling in his notebook, barely noting me it seemed. He turned a page and then he looked at me questioningly. "I'm bored. Isn't there a game I can play?" I asked him. His eyes flicked back to his notes before he wrote me. He glanced up at Kaito before his eyes returned to me.

"Nemu. Take this experiment and entertain her." he ordered his female lieutenant. Nemu slightly bowed to him with a 'Yes, Captain Kurotsuchi' before walking past me. As expected, I followed easily and happily.

Nemu seemed to walk at a slower pace than the Captain, but still a fast one. She led me through familiar hallways until we reached entirely new ones. Light filtered in more steadily here, and I could tell that it was miday.

Soon we came upon a part of the hallway that briefly opened up to the outside world. There were no walls or even a roof. The support beams also stopped, which was somehow to my suprise. The brown boards that we walked upon left off for a large step to the dirt below. A few feet out from the dirt were flat stones that stretched a few more feet before stopping at a stream that was as big as I was laying down. The stream was filled with clear water, the bottom lined with pristine sand. Across from me was the wall that surrounded the Squad 12 Barracks, and lush grass.

As soon as I stepped out into this area, which seemed to be kept by nature itself, my feet seemed to freeze to the boards that supported me. Nemu noticed this and half turned around, looking at me. She followed my gaze to the beautiful stream.

"May I play here...? Please?" I practically begged her. This area was beautiful, especially that stream. I wasn't sure why, but I felt the joy just skyrocket through my roof of emotions. I didn't even wait for an answer before I lightly stepped down onto the soft dirt. It held warmth that it had gathered from the sun itself.

Carefully I made my way over to the smooth rocks, shivering slightly at there slight coldness. Soon I was crouching by the stream itself, and gently touching its smooth surface with my fingers. Chilled water struck them like a ton of of bricks, making me yank them back.

Not knowing better, I held them and smiled broadly, laughing. "What coldness!" I said cheerily as I stood up. A devilish look came over me as I jumped up and over, into the stream itself. The freezing water went everywhere, soaking my shoes, socks and some of my dress. I just cackled away as I proceeded to hop on one foot then another to avoid the coldness.

_**This childness...Is so pristine...**_

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating guys :/ I was origionally going to have a 4 week time skip and introduce a lot of characters... But it was grating me the wrong way. So I cut it completely xD I hope you guys liked this chapter, I started it a while ago and I just finished it. I hope that there's not a fine line where you can see that. -.o Please review!**

**P.S. My updating schedule might be a little hetic, as I am going to an anime convention soon. I'm making my cosplay from scratch :D I'm going as Rin Kagamine from Vocaloid (however it's spelled .) and the costume's going to be from Love is War. I haven't personally listened to it, but the outfit is just ADORABLE!**


	11. Goodbye, Friend

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been working hard on my cosplay :D Rin Kagamine here I come! I even bleached my hair :) After all, once this is done, I'm going to have black bangs and long pink hair xD I love hair dye so much!**

I huffed in my bed, the blankets tangled around my legs frustratingly. I was laying on my back, stubbornly looking out the window at the waning light. Captain was currently in my room with two other nameless Soul Reapers, talking to Kaito.

They were taking away my friend. We had been chatting (even though it was one-sided on my part, of course) and I like to think that we were now officially friends. I was only just beginning to get good responces from him. This was a good step, I believe.

Kaito looked over at my frustrated face after they told him that we wouldn't be able to see eachother as often. Apparently being the same kind as someone, and the only current two of that kind bond people. I sighed and looked back at them with large eyes.

"Go ahead, Kaito." I said, starting to feel a little more at ease with this situation. "This is what we were made for. Our purpose in life." I said, looking at him. I tried to portray with my eyes that even though I didn't want him to leave, and that he also didn't want to leave, was that he had to. I wanted to please Captain. Deep down, I knew that he had to go... That way he can find the same happiness that I have.

I suddenly had a flashback of when we were talking. He was starting to give actual replies then. But this one interested me deeply. "Captain Kurotsuchi must be like a father to you." he had said simply. This had caused my mismatched eyes to flick to him intensly from the door. _A...'father'? What is that?_

"If I may, what is a...'father'?" it sounded foreign on my tongue. He looked at me suprised.

"It is someone who's important to you like...a dad." he didn't explain it well, so I gave him a questioning look. He shook his head, mutually saying 'I can't explain it'. This caused my gaze to drift.

That's right. A father. I had remembered the meaning of the word after I had fallen asleep briefly.

"I guess I can go." Kaito's voice suprised me back into reality. I looked at him suprised. I hadn't expected him to give in so easily. Captain seemed to almost gloat at this, before discreetly glancing at me.

"I am glad that you made the right choice. We have already given you time to say you're farewell, so let's go." he said, walking out of the room. Kaito lingered before glancing at my now calm face before trailing after Captain. The Soul Reapers immediately followed after, closing the door.

_So here I am, again...alone._ I looked over at his bed. I felt a slight stinging from behind my eyes. My hands instantly flew up, starting to rub them. "What...what is this?" I asked, as it grew more and water started to come out of my eyes. I recognized it as a drop landed on my left hand. "A teardrop...I'm crying?" I thought it over.

"But why am I sad?"

I followed after Captain Kurotsuchi, nothing breaking through my serious expression. My eyes stayed on his back. I didn't want them to wander. I didn't want to have someone open them up. Didn't want someone to read my emotions.

There was a dull pain in my heart. A sadness. I didn't want to leave Jack. She might not be smart, and she might only be a little kid, but... She had talked to me. Usually because of the barriers I put up, and my constant seriousness made people avoid me. And if they got to know me, they drifted away.

But she had offered constant conversation, even if it was one sided on her part. This is what caused the sadness in me to grow. I had worked so hard to hide it, but this... It's like I had been growing accustomed to my usual amount, and this barely trespassed my level. Like filling up a cup too much so that it spills over. But only on a certain area, where the cup is unconsciously lower.

In this case...it was my eyes. I work so hard, constantly to keep them shut. Not as in not seeing, but as in my emotions. Eyes are windows to the soul. To all of our emotions. And I didn't want to broadcast mine at all, I wanted it so no one ever knew what was going on inside of me. This way...is for the best.

This is what I thought over as I was led this way and that by Captain Kurotsuchi. I came back to reality as we stopped in front of two gigantic doors. Captain Kurotsuchi turned around and looked me up and down before starting to speak in a very, very serious tone. I had never heard him use this tone with either Jack or I, so this suprised me.

"We are about to go outside. These doors lead to the outside of the Barracks, and there are Soul Reapers out there who might try to harm you. No matter what, do not fight. Do not take any offensive actions. Remember. We are constantly being watched and judged." he said before turning around, the doors opening.

The sky was clear, and an enjoyable fresh breeze was on the wind. There were a few Soul Reapers milling around here and there, chatting or doing work on the plain, cemented terrain. What caught my attention was the gigantic wall that seemed to surround the building we came out of. Probably the entire Squad 12 Barracks.

In front of us, was a smaller set of doors that were neatly decorated. Captain Kurotsuchi briskly led us towardes them as Soul Reapers opened them. As we passed through the doors, I was suprised to see 12 Soul Reapers on either side, forming a path straight out the door. _They are taking this seriously as well,_ I noted.

When we had walked halfway through the path, they all stood in unison, turning left with Captain Kurotsuchi. As we walked I noted how they all seemed to be moving in unison, all on the highest alert level that they could manage.

My eyes scanned the top of the buildings we watched next to. I also became alert. If this many people were guarding me so that I may safely reach my destination...the enemy may be powerful. And right under our noses.

**So I tried to do good with this :D I desperately hope that I got Kaito's POV right, as I kinda...left him out of recent chapters. I hope that I kept his seriousness up to a good level. Also, a warning! I will not be on for at least the next two days, as I am going to a convention. Anyways...please review!**


	12. Where are you all?

I jumped awake. My eyes flew open as I flew up to a sitting position. My head turned this way and that quickly, trying to find the source of what could've scared me. Eventually my eyes fell onto the small window in the room. I blinked, adjusting to the light. It was early...around the time a Soul Reaper work me up.

Expectantly my head swivled and my eyes locked onto the door. Impatiently I watched it. Achingly long seconds ticked into minutes, and eventually those impossibly long minutes conjoined into the dreaded beast of eternity called an 'hour'.

The gears inside of my head started to turn as I got out of bed, as quiet as possible. Almost silently I stepped up to the metal door and put my hand on it. I quickly tugged it away, its coldness was like a slap to the face.

But nontheless, I slowly put my ear onto it, lightly chewing on my bottom lip from the cold. My ears strained as I desperately tried to listen to the otherside. I froze as I became fully aware of the complete and consuming absolute silence on the other side.

My eyes widened as I remembered the Soul Reapers that guarded outside my door. Rarely I could hear them from my bed, but right here... I should be able to hear them. Quietly, at least.

I felt my breath speed up as I backed away from the door, on my tip-toes. This was freaking me out. It really was. Not wanting to turn my back to the door for fear of attack, I craned my neck around to look out the window. My eyes narrowed slightly, realizing that it was already midday.

My eyes wandered down to my bed. _If there is no one here, then I can't stay here. Not enough resources. But..._ A great fear welled up in my throat. _What if some one is? And they caused this? If they find my bed like this...they'll know someone was here._ Almost robotic-like, I put my side to the door, glancing at it every now and then while I tried to make my bed look exactly like the other one. I fluffed up my pillow, and didn't even dare breath on it after that. It was perfect. Just like the other one. A perfect copy.

Dread filling my very being, I slowly made my way over to the door. First I stepped so that when I forced myself to open it I would see out straight right away, but then I realised something might immediately see me and attack me. Hell...I don't even have a weapon in here, let alone a Zanpakutou!

So I stepped behind the door and gripped the freezing handel with all my might. The coldness burned into my palms as my breathing gritted. I can do this! _I can do this! __**I can do this!**_

Carefully, thanking god for how silent this door was, I opened it. As slow as a snail. But careful. I watched the light that infiltrated my room because of this, looking for shadows. Something that might be dangerous. My hearing strained to listen, and my sense of smell also seemed to increase. Being scared...it does wonders to you.

Seeing no shadows, I peeked around the door to see the long empty hallway that spanned before me. _There is no one..._ Worry entered me as I started to walk down the hallway.

_I need to find Kaito!_

**Author's Note: Welll...I really just want to prolong this strange moment so I'll leave you hanging there :D Even if this is a tiny chapter, I hope you guys like this (guess we could call it a prologue of) the next chapter. :) You all will be most certainly shocked.**


	13. Hunger

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARINING WARNING WARNING**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY VIVID DETAILS OF THE DEATH OF THE OC KAITO. PLEASE DO NOT READ PAST THE RECOMMENDED POINT IF YOU ARE WEAK TO THE STOMACH, AS I WILL PUT ALL OF MY CURTAIN GORY KNOWLEDGE INTO THIS SCENE. DO NOT READ IF THIS MAY AFFECT YOU IN A NEGATIVE WAY. IF YOU CHOOSE TO GO AHEAD AND READ, PLEASE NOTE THAT BECAUSE OF THIS WARNING YOU CANNOT BLAME ME, THE AUTHOR, FOR ANYTHING THAT MAY OCCUR. But if something does, I would love to know the side affects of my awesome but disgusting wrighting/imagination skills ~3**

**Also~ Sorry about uploading previous chapters chapter again I clicked the wrong one. -.-'**

I swiftly opened the door to yet another room. I had been searching for some sentient being for over half the day. The sun was starting to fall behind the horizon, and my panic level was drastically high.

My hands flew up to hold my mouth shut, but regardless I scream escaped my lips. My eyes widened painfully. Shudders wracked up and down my body. A freezing, beyond painful coldness filled my entire body as I began to visably shake without control.

In this office...was Kaito. Kaito. _**Yes, that's right...Kaito. Does he not look so beautiful, here? With all of that red...I'm starving child. Let us go devour him.**_ Another scream erupted from me without restrain as I collapsed onto the ground, trying to block out the image in my head and this hatefilled demonic voice.

Kaito was dead. Completely destroyed. Only his face was intact, but a large amount of blood was on it. He was laying on the desk, paperwork everywhere. The window behind the desk he was laying on was open, causing some of it to fly around. As well as some blood to drip off of his soaked body. He was speaked completely through on the desk. His eyes were lifeless in dead, but still open wide. His mouth was still open in a silent scream. The skin on him seemed to have sagged, as if it had been here for a few hours. Or days. Or weeks. Or possibly...months.

* * *

His arms that were sprawled across the desk... Could they even be called that anymore? The skin was almost completely gone. In the parts it seemed left on, most noticably the hand, it seemed to be falling off. In this case, it almost seemed like a glove. The meat of his arms seemed dried, probably worn by the sun. The veins were visable here and there. A majority of them were hanging out of his arms underneath like puppet strings. They swayed in the gently breezes that stirred the papers and blood.

The legs had large chunks of skin falling off, but the majority was still on. The veins seemed to be fall out mostly around the meat that was slowly detatching itself from underneath the legs. A large piece of the muscle on his leg was laying against the desk, dry and grizzled, barely moving in the soft breeze. The toe nails on his left foot also seemed to be bending back and starting to fall off.

My eyes trembled violently as they desperately tried to raise to look at the sword that pierced clean through his stomach. His stomach seemed to be completely shredded open. A few intestines were still inside of it, but noticably a few were actually hanging out of his body. The sickest one was his esophagus, which was winding around his neck. His neck that had a gigantic rined bruise on it. It had been used to choke him... When he was still alive. Skin doesn't bruise when it's dead.

* * *

No matter what my eyes did, I couldn't seem to focus on the Zanpakutou. I would always focus on the sunset behind it, the body, the book shelves on either side of the window... _Why can't I...focus on it? _My thought seemed distant.

Almost like it wasn't me. Or that it was...fake.

**This scene makes me hungry. Go now, child. Feast.** This monstrous voice hit it home. It echoed loud in my head. But the sickest part... Was that I felt the pain of hunger inside of me.

"No...No!" I repeated that over and over, my hands on the sides of my head while I violently shook it with closed eyes. This was impossible! _Impossible!_

That's when the voices started. I couldn't descipher them. I couldn't tell them apart. I couldn't place them. But they were calling out to me. They wanted my help. Needed it. But...I had no way to give it.

There were thousands of them. Possibly millions. They all wailed in pain, making my ears hurt. My hands clamped over my ears, trying to block them out. "No! Stop!" my voice sounded so despret. "Somebody...!" I flew onto my feet and spun around. As fast as I could I ran out of the room, banging my shoulder hard on the doorway as I left.

"HELP ME!" I started to cry hard as I flew around the halls of the Sereitei, looking for life. As I rounded another corner my legs flew out from underneath me. I fell hard onto the ground with a choking sound. My hands kept firmly on my ears as I slowly and shakily curled into a ball, my eyes wide and tears streaming out.

I didn't even register the pure white form coming around the corner I had just rounded. It didn't fall like me, but rather dropped to all fours. My body became frozen when I saw it. Terrified, my eyes glued to it.

This being...it looked exactly like me. But everything was white on it. Except...for the eyes. I stared into the dark depths, seeing that they were unreadable. When I noticed how wide the smile on the figure was, as it was ear to ear quite literally) my breath quickened. I started to hyperventilate when it leaned into me, but still not touching me.

My mouth started to form words on it's own accord. Slowly my vocal chords began to work. "W-Who- AHH!" I screamed bloody murder. I had only gotten out one word before this figure bit deep into my arm with canine-like sharp teeth. I writhed in pain, red starting to fill my vision. There was so much pain...it was changing my vision.

I put my free hand on the figure's head, trying to push it away. This only resulted in more pain to erupt inside of me. It seemed that wherever this figure and I touched, a very painful burning sensation occured, along with blue sparks.

Slowly, shocking me to little bits, my site began to fade, along with everything else. My site, my hearing, my touch...All of it faded. Soon the blackness had overtaken me.

_Should I let it take over? Or should I go back...? No. There's nothing for me there. I'll let it embrace me to it's full extent._ With a heavy pain of sorrow on my chest, I closed my eyes and let it take over. _This is all so..._

**Author's Note: Aww man you guys are probably hatin' me for this chapter. Well...I did warn you, didn't I? I hope that I did good on this chapter...I have a feeling that the dead body description is just brain candy :D**


	14. Betrayal

My eyes snapped open and I started gasping for breath. Sweat was pouring down, and I was coughing hard. I struggled hard against what ever held me. Something slick... I took in my suroundings as I froze.

I was in some kind of large device. I was being held down tightly to a cold metal chair. Unforgiving technology covered every inch around me, glowing and spitting out sudden lights. Except for in front of me, where there was a gigantic black material. It completely blocked my view of the outside world. My breath started to hyper ventilate when I realized _I don't know where I am!_

Struggling harder, I jumped and pressed myself as hard as I could into the back of the chair when static sounded. A high ringing was heard beyond the bothersome white nosie as the black material started to slowly lift.

Blinding light caused me to squeeze my eyes as tight as I could until they were practically closed. My eyes slowly adjusted as the top slowly rose up. People were standing in front of me. Nemu, the blue haired scientist...and Captain. My voice completely shut down as my body froze.

My mouth moved, but no words came out. The room was completely silent. This seemed almost like a disease, and it was slowly crawling into my conscious. I tried again, but this time the only thing that came out was a raspy breath. "Cap...tain...?" It could barely even be called a sentence.

"What do you remember?" his voice made something cold drop into my stomach. It was small, but suprised me nontheless. Something in his voice... Was Captain annoyed...?

"I..." faltering, I looked at the blue haired scientist for help. He kept a calm and resolved face, to which I did not understand. Why was everyone acting like thi- _Because they all disappeared. Because Kaito died._ "Where's Kaito?" my voice was raspy, but strong at the same time. No one even flinched. They didn't move a muscle.

"At the first division. As he was assigned." Nemu supplied when Captain was silent. My eyes widened. _Was that fak- NO! There's no way that could've been fake!_ With my stomach churning from my reaction to Kaito's dead body, I got a flash of memory from the creature that looked exactly like me.

"There's no way... That was all real... Where'd you all...go?" I left off, noticing how no one was even reacting at what I said.

"Tell us about you're memories." Captain's voice was cold and unemotional. This made me flinch heavily. My eyes widened as I started to lightly shake.

"M-Memories...?" I quietly asked. Captain didn't respond, but rather offered a freezing silence to induce his authority. My mouth opened a few times before I started to talk. "W-What's going on here...? Where is the real Captain...? The real Nemu...? What...happened to you all..." I jumped high and sucked in a tight breath when Captain's eyes narrowed at my slow but terrified questions.

"She clearly does not remember. Wipe her memories of this." he unemotionally told the blue haired scientist. My eyes went impossible large as I saw said man take out a large and sharp needle. There was a nasty green substance in it.

"Yes, Captain." he agreed as he stepped up to me. My heart fluttered like a terrified caged bird while I tried to brake my restraints. My left wrist couldn't even really move in the restraint and when he stepped up to that side, I brought the rest of my body to the right. He didn't even bat an eye while he took my wrist in a harsh hold that would surely cause a bruise.

"Oh, and while you're at it," I didn't even notice Captain start to walk away to the door across off us. Their silhouttes stood dark against the light of the now open automatic doors, making them easy to see around the too-numerous machines that beeped and glowed in the room. "Draw out the memories with _that_ device." This made me freeze.

The door closed loudly once they were through it, making me jump a tiny bit mentally. "T-That d-device...?" I almost inaudiably said. The scientist didn't react. The grip on my wrist tightened as the needle was brough even closer and my eyes started to squeeze shut.

"I'm sorry." the metal piercing my skin made me forget about the quiet, but meaningful apology. It burned as the retched liquid poured into my veins, making my vision double until I closed my eyes. All I could focus on was my breathing. In...out. In...out. In...out.

In...out.

In...out.

In...out.

In...out.

In...

Out...

**Author's Note: Sorry about not updating, school started up. :/ Forgot details of this fanfic but don't worry, I'll come up with even better ones. :D Also, I'm probably not going to be doing too well in the future. I had a pretty serious love with Urahara...a full-blown obsession that took up each and every day daydreaming. So...If you guys can help with that, please tell me. I want to still read the bleach manga, I just don't want to be so obsessed that my grades waver. Things are definitely getting cracked up this year. I can't afford to get bad grades. Also, sorry but my updating schedule might (Probably) be very, very wonky. Sorry everyone, but I hope this shocked the poopy outta ya!**


End file.
